


The Dim Heart of the River

by mresundance



Series: Crossing the Threshold [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, FTM Will, Face-Fucking, Hannibal AU, M/M, Multi, Murder Family, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He's so full he's going to rupture to pieces.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>AU. Some PWP where Will experiences double penetration. </p><p>:D</p><p>Takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1693424">See My Heart</a>, which was my alternate ending for season 2. But you don't need to read the other stories in this series to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dim Heart of the River

"My mongoose," Hannibal whispers, breath pluming against the back of Will's neck as they lie spooned together near the edge of the bed. "My fisherman," he pushes his cock against the entrance of Will's ass. "You're singular. Extraordinary," the words spoken right into Will's skin. Any last resistance ebbs from Will's body when Hannibal reaches around and rubs Will's cock with his thumb and forefinger. Will opens completely, and the other man's cock finally breaches him. But it's almost painful, even after all the time Hannibal spent teasing Will's asshole open with his fingers and tongue, and the generous application of lube. Will inhales sharply and Hannibal pauses, still rubbing Will's cock, allowing time to adjust before sinking deeper, only a fraction at a time. 

"Isn't he gorgeous Abigail?" Hannibal says. 

"Yes," Abigail answers from across the room, where she sits on a cushion in a wicker chair. Will watches her cup one of her pale, freckled breasts as she touches her clit with her other hand. 

"Do you like it when someone watches you get fucked Will?" Hannibal asks.

"When Abigail watches us, yes," Will says, looking at her. Abigail spreads her legs, sliding a finger into herself. Will shudders at the sight, at the sensation of Hannibal pushing all the way in. 

"Abigail likes watching us," Hannibal rumbles, kissing the back of Will's neck, stroking Will's cock. For awhile he just caresses and kisses Will. Then he begins moving again, sliding his cock in and out by the smallest increments. The feel of him as he rocks back and forth --

"Oh," Will gasps, surprised. 

"Good?" Will hears the smirk in Hannibal's voice. 

"Yes." 

There's a luxurious and grainy sensation to it, even if Will cleaned himself thoroughly beforehand. And the awkwardness -- of feeling full and like he has to shit at the same time -- is actually arousing and sensuous. 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will's hip and begins pushing harder. Will arcs back against Hannibal and watches, eyes half open, as Abigail fingers herself in time with Hannibal's thrusts. 

"Abigail," Will moans, putting his own fingers inside himself, trying to keep pace with both Hannibal and Abigail. He feels Hannibal's cock through the wall of his front hole, and he rubs that swollen, stretched flesh, imagining what it will be like. 

Agonizingly, Hannibal slows, then stops, though he stays buried deep in Will. 

"Abigail," Hannibal says. "Put on the strap-on."

The muscles in Will's gut tighten with anticipation and anxiety. Though they had all talked about this in the kitchen earlier (if "talking" meant Hannibal dictating what would happen), and though Hannibal had assured them they could stop, Will's still never done anything like this before. Abigail stands and puts on the strap on, adjusting it snugly to her hips and groin. The smooth blue-green dildo, seated in the harness, quivers in the bright afternoon light as Abigail comes to the bed. 

Cupping Will's jaw in his hand, Hannibal rocks gently, so there is just a small stretch and burn.

"Suck her," Hannibal says. Will opens his mouth and lets Abigail slide the dildo in.

At first Abigail's cock, the dildo, only makes quick, shallow dips into his mouth. But Hannibal tells Abigail to push harder, deeper. She fucks Will's mouth, and Hannibal's fingers press against the bulge her cock makes while he thrusts into Will. Lightheaded for air, Will gags, throat and ass aching. 

"That's enough," Hannibal says, slowing down again, stroking Will's shoulders and sides while Will catches his breath. 

"Now suck his cock," Hannibal tells Abigail. 

The smile on her flushed face almost makes Will come then and there as she kneels. He feels her breath on his wet, swollen cock, then her lips, her tongue circling his head. Hannibal resumes moving in and out of Will. Hannibal's cock and Abigail's mouth, working in unison, make him sob. 

"Such a gorgeous man," Hannibal says as Abigail glides two fingers into Will's front hole, scissoring him in time with Hannibal's languid thrusts. 

Will comes around Abigail's fingers and Hannibal's cock, shaking, clenching, babbling, the pleasure so close to madness it should frighten him but he just freefalls through it. Finally he lands, gripped tight by Hannibal. He's formless, shapeless, and it takes him a moment to understand that Hannibal is very carefully repositioning them, so they're both sitting on the edge of the bed. Hannibal cradles Will with his body, his cock still hard and swollen inside Will's ass. Will, between Hannibal's legs, nearly falls off the bed altogether until Hannibal shifts him back, sinking him deeper onto his cock, and settling him on his thighs. Hannibal's broad, firm palms reach between Will's legs, parting his thighs until they spill out to the sides and Will is very naked, exposed, front hole spread wide while Hannibal's cock fills him from behind. 

"Now Abigail," Hannibal purrs. 

She positions herself between Will's legs and he feels the featherweight pressure of her cock just circling his hole. 

"Abigail, please," Will strains. She bites her lip, pushing her cock slowly and gently in, pulling it back out, circling. Will whines, trembling against Hannibal. 

"Please," Will says. Hannibal's arms reach around his waist, anchoring him as Hannibal begins thrusting again. Quick jabs of pleasure bloom like red flames behind Will's half lidded eyes, and Abigail puts her cock all the way inside him, one smooth glide. 

"Oh God," Will says. He's so full he's going to rupture to pieces, especially when Abigail leans hard into him, hips angling up, cock rubbing against Hannibal's with only that narrow wall of flesh between them. The fullness makes him feel like he's choking all over again.

Abigail grabs Will's thighs, snapping her hips. The sound of her cock slapping into his body is loud in the light, airy bedroom. Hannibal's hands on Will's waist tighten, and he too begins thrusting harder. Both pushing inside, the friction like divergent and convergent currents. Will just lets them fuck him until he feels nothing but the pleasure and pressure of their cocks in him, their sweating flesh all sticking together, the sound of their desperate breathing like an oncoming ocean tide. 

Hannibal's shaking, and Will's whole body tightens as he feels Hannibal come inside him, tightens as he comes a second time, and Abigail keeps fucking him through it until she too comes, and collapses on top of them. She must have come from rubbing her clit against the base of the dildo. Will remembers, from the few times he'd worn the same harness and dildo, the delicious pressure of the base against his own cock. 

For awhile they lie together, until Hannibal tells Abigail to please get off, because he can't support them all indefinitely. Abigail and her cock slide out and off, rather carefully and reluctantly. As she removes the strap on, she seems both very pleased and triumphant. 

Hannibal gently lays them back on their side. Will is sore, but he still feels a pinch of disappointment as Hannibal pulls his limp cock from his ass. 

They all crawl into the center of the bed, where Hannibal massages the small of Will's back, and Abigail lies next to Will, playing with his sweaty curls. 

"Did you like that Will?" Hannibal preens. 

Smug bastard, Will thinks. 

After a moment, he answers: "Yes."

They lie there, simply touching. Will forgets what Hannibal is, what Hannibal's done. He forgets that sleeping with Abigail should appall him but appalls him less and less. Forgets that they're permanent exiles; they'll never have to leave Greece, this beautiful cottage by the sea, unlike the house in Normandy, the apartment in Barcelona, the cozy stone hut in Inverness. Forgets that despite all their travels and dislocation, the world is not open to him; he will never have close relationships with anyone but Hannibal and Abigail, and only on Hannibal's terms. 

He simply allows himself this moment of pleasure. Of feeling safe. Pretending they're normal, caring people. He's loved and doesn't have to worry about what that means and how he will be manipulated. 

He puts his head back, closes his eyes, and wades into the warmth and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally tried to write this as a deeply psychological piece, something where Will and Abigail are forced to have sex because Hannibal insists and he'll probably kill them otherwise, etc. But the work got too twisty, too . . . weird. Even for this canon, even for me. So I just skimped on the psychological stuff and went for all out PWP. I am assuming that Hannibal did manipulate a lot of this, and, all things considered, Abigail and Will have limited choices.
> 
> I will also note: never try double penetration at home without a shit-ton of lube (buckets and buckets) and foreplay and with people you really trust. Because this is really, truly not an easy thing to do and can really, truly hurt a whole fuck-ton if you're not careful. The position in this would not be something I would do or recommend for a first timer, but it's fic and it's Hannibal. Stranger things have literally happened in canon. :D (And seriously, re-reading this paragraph for the _nth_ time made me chortle, simply because I felt the need to put a cautionary paragraph about double penetration in a fic. Oh well!)
> 
> This is a smutty continuation of things in the [Crossing the Threshold series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/100943), and some readers might notice I used the term "hole" instead of "cunt" in this one, simply because I'm still trying to think about things from Will's perspective as a straight FTM, and how he relates to and labels his own body. I might go back and change the earlier fics, I might not. I have to think some more on the issue.
> 
> ETA: After talking with another trans person I changed all uses of "cunt" to "hole" because it seems to have made a big difference in how this person experienced the fic and had emotional access to it. So if it helps other trans people in similar ways, then of course I must change the wordage!


End file.
